When You Lose the One You Love
by WeightlessWriter
Summary: He would follow her to the ends of the Earth, if only she would let him.
1. Chapter 1

Soul wanted to vomit when he saw her lying in the hospital bed. Maka, who had always been so full of life and energy, was unconscious, lying on the hospital bed, with bandaged covering her injured body. Her breathing was shallow and Soul could feel how weak her wavelength was at the moment. _She doesn't belong here,_ he thought to himself. _She shouldn't be in a hospital bed like some sick person, or a stupid girl that can't hold her own on any battlefield. She's my Meister, my partner. Why didn't I protect her? Why did she get hurt?_ The thoughts in Soul's head tortured him endlessly as he thought back to battle in which his partner had been injured.

This Pre-Kishin wasn't particularly dangerous, nothing that she hadn't taken down before, nothing that wasn't easy for her. Their souls were perfectly in sync, so why did she get hurt? It was almost like she wasn't trying. She didn't move when the claws of the beast neared her shoulder, something she could've dodged. Instead it raked over her arms, and a scream was ripped from her throat. Soul remembered his mind going into overdrive rushing to her side. He turned his arm into a scythe, as it approached them again. He put himself between the monster and his meister, knowing he would do anything to protect her. Fury fueled his actions as he stabbed at the monster, hearing it's screams as it dissolved, leaving behind a small soul, something Soul ignored as he turned to his partner.

"Maka!" he shouted as her lithe form crumpled to the ground. He managed to catch her before she passed out but he kept calling her name, fear creeping into his heart.

"Maka, what the hell? You know you're better than that, you could've taken this guy any day, what happened? Damn." He looked down, noting the blood coming from her shoulder, staining his hand red. Her usually bright emerald eyes glazed over as her body shuddered. Soul clutched her fragile frame to his chest, putting his arms under her knees to carry her to the nearest medical facility.

Soul shook his head at the memory, focusing his attention on his partner in front of him. Her breathing was shallow, but her condition had stabilized. He reached for her hand, wanting the comfort that only feeling her presence, her life, could provide. Maka was always so strong, something he admired about her. She was never afraid of anything and she worked hard. She was trained, she was a fighter, so _how?_ _How could you have possibly gotten hurt Maka?_

"I was afraid," he heard her whisper hoarsely.

Soul's head jerked suddenly in the direction of his Meister. He noticed her eyes open ever so slightly. The usually bright emerald orbs were cloudy and dull, but it least she was awake. His heart lurched when their gazes met. He grasped her hand tighter before asking the question she was surely waiting for.

"What were you afraid of, Maka?" his normally deep voice was fraught with concern and worry. "We've taken on harder opponents, and it's never scared you before." Soul's voice gradually rose the more he spoke until he was practically shouting. "I was almost a death scythe, we're not new at this anymore, and we're getting close to the 99 mark a second time, so I can't wrap my head around-" his voice cut off as he saw a tear traveling down her cheek and a realization dawned on him.

"That's what you were afraid of," he said quietly. He looked down at his shoes, but he never released her hand from his grip.

Maka nodded her head slightly.

They sat in silence before he spoke again. "Why are you afraid of me becoming a Death Scythe? I thought that's what you wanted." his voice was hushed as he tried to understand her motivation. He looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

Her face was even paler than before as she held onto to Soul's hand, wishing he hadn't asked her for the answer. She squeezed his hand slightly, hoping that what she said wouldn't make him want to run away from her forever for her selfishness.

"Maka, I deserve an answer." He scooted in closer to her. "I'm your weapon, your partner, you can trust me with anything!" he practically shouted. Soul pulled his hand from her grip, running them through his white hair in frustration. "I've always been her for you, and I always will be!"

"That's exactly it," she replied, her response louder than she intended. She had matched his frustration and confusion, trying to hide the pain in her voice from him, something she knew she wouldn't be able to do. "I won't be your meister anymore once you become a Death Scythe. You'll be Lord Death's Scythe, and I'll just be Maka." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "We won't be together anymore, Soul, don't you see that! No more missions, no more classes together, no more anything." Tears were gathered in her eyes, but she kept going even though the sudden confession had exhausted her already fragile state. Maka hated keeping secrets from soul, it was a dangerous game to play with your partner, and something she never wanted to do. "They'll want me to start training someone else, but I can't Soul, because you. . . you're- you're the-" she stopped as a sob escaped her throat and the tears finally spilled over.

Soul had only a moment to react before she tried to continue. It took him only a second to be seated next to her on her bed, his arms pulling her closer. Her head went into his shoulder as the tears continued to fall. Her put his hand on the back of her head, effectively pushing her into him to try and calm her.

Maka hated crying, but she sobbed into Soul's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Soul once you're a Death Scythe, that's it. And I don't-I don't think I'll really be able to truly work with anyone else. You're the only weapon I really want-" she cut off with another sob and Soul made a shushing sound in her ear.

"Silly Maka," he chided, "you will always be my meister. It doesn't matter what happens, you are the ONLY meister that I will ever have. Even if I become a Death Scythe you will never stop being important to me," he said, pulling back from her. He made her look him in the eye at the last part as he grinned toothily. "No matter what, I will always find my way back to you because that's what cool weapons do."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining at his statement. She was so terrified at the thought of losing him that she had never even bothered to think about how he would feel about losing her. A small smile crossed her lips and her eyelids fluttered warily as she leaned into her partner, noting that familiar smell of wood smoke and cinnamon. She sniffled again as her tears came to a halt. Soul chuckled softly, the vibrations echoing in Maka's ear. "Why would I ever let you go?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't answer.

He couldn't ask for a better partner, and he knew that. He promised himself that he would never let her out of his sight again, and he would never let her get hurt. He wanted nothing more than to have his meister by his side, making them both stronger as they faced whatever lay ahead of them.

He pulled away from her lifted her chin with his hand, leaning in closer. Their eyes met and he knew he wouldn't get an opportunity like this again for awhile. Soul wasn't the most open person, and Maka wasn't always very good at interpreting emotions and reading into situations. _I might never get the chance to show her again,_ he thought to himself. The idea motivated him to push past his fear as he continued to lean in, anticipation in the pit of his stomach. Was it his imagination, or was she leaning in as well? _She has to know, she has to know that I will never have another partner,_ he thought to himself.

His lips ghosted across hers when they heard the door open.

Spirit called cheerfully to his daughter as he shut the door behind him, "I brought you some lunch my darling girl, it's your- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON HER BED YOU ALBINO BRAT?" Spirit roared at seeing the close proximity between Soul and Maka. They had only managed to move apart in time, a light blush spreading across their face.

Soul responded with his trademark grin, "Wouldn't you like to know old man."

Spirit fumed at Soul's response and he grabbed Soul by the collar, yanking him away. "Watch it old man!" Soul yelled as he was forcibly dragged away from the hospital room. Maka could hear Soul yelling obscenities at her Father as he was taken from her side and she admitted that she felt a little lonely immediately after losing his warmth.

She touched her fingers to her mouth as the memory of what had just happened played over in her mind. Had Soul been about to kiss her? Maka wasn't really sure, but it certainly seemed like it. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to, but she would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted him to either. Their relationship had always been a close one, but his constant teasing had kept her from even considering that he might have deeper intentions behind his actions. She would also be lying if she said she hadn't at very least thought about kissing Soul before.

Maka giggled as she thought about what was probably happening between her father and Soul right now. Spirit was probably trying to give Soul hell, but Soul probably couldn't care less about what he had to say, choosing to respond with statements that would piss him off even more.

_Soul._

The glow of the almost kiss faded from her face as she thought about her fear. She had been so stupid to think that Soul would just do as he was told. If he wanted to stay with her, then neither Hell or high water could stop him, and certainly not Lord Death. Soul did what he wanted, and it seemed, that he wanted to stay by Maka's side for the time being. She blushed again, thinking of all the times he had saved her. No, it wasn't just that he didn't want to leave her, she wasn't going to let him go without a fight either. He was HER weapon, and if Lord Death thought he could take away Soul once he was a Deathscythe, then he had another thing coming.

**Author's Note: This is my first soul eater fanfiction, and I've just recently fallen in love with Soul and Maka. They will go to the ends of the Earth for each other. I have an idea of how to turn this into a full length story, but only if that's something you guys are interested in. Please review on what you'd like to see, and let me know if you have any ideas. I also revised this chapter and hope to have the second one up soon since I actually really like where this is going. I know my writing isn't perfect, but I really would appreciate some feedback on what I've written. **

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul pounded his fist on the table in anger. "What the hell do you mean I can't stay as Maka's weapon?" his voice hissed, rage evident in his body as it shook with fury.

He was standing in front of Kidd, while Kidd remained seated behind the desk of his perfectly symmetric office. He folded his hands in front of him, taking Soul's fury calmly. "Exactly that, Soul," he responded evenly, his expression perfectly calm.

Soul's usually relaxed eyes were narrowed and flashed to a bright crimson as he kept himself from crawling across the desk to strangle his friend. "Why the hell not?" he sneered, his teeth bared in disgust.

Kidd shifted in his seat as he let out a sigh. "Soul, now that you are a Deathscythe you have certain responsibilities. And as a Meister that has created a Deathscythe, Maka has a responsibility to help train new weapons. She can't train more Deathscythes for obvious reasons," he dismissed the growl that came from Soul, continuing his statement regardless, "but you both have separate responsibilities. I can't say it will be permanent, but you and Maka will no longer be a Meister/Weapon pair." He laced his fingers as he looked Soul in the eye.

As Soul's eyes widened at Kidd's statement, Kidd felt a pang of regret. He knew how close Maka and Soul were, and he didn't want to break up such a strong team. He knew that Soul wouldn't be able to work with just any Meister, due to his difficult nature.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Kidd asked in surprise. He had expected Soul to be difficult about the subject, but he hadn't expected flat out refusal. Kidd didn't plan on keeping them apart forever, but Soul had to understand the responsibilities that came with his position.

"I mean no," Soul said, leaning forward. "There is no way you are getting me to leave Maka right now to travel far away, just to "keep the peace" because you and I both know I won't do a damn thing to help those people if she's not by my side. I won't go while she stays here, training some new idiot that she won't be able to connect with, trying to make them something more than they are, and I'm certainly not leaving her in their protection while I'm gone. She may be strong, but she's a reckless as they come once her mind's set." Soul's eyes were hard as he stared his friend down. "There is nothing you can say or do that will entice me to leave her behind," he said matter-of-factly. He put his hands in his pocket and slouched ever so slightly. "So you better find me something else to do, because I'm not going anywhere. Not unless she's coming with me," he said as he turned towards the door.

"Dammit Soul, don't you think she knew that when she made you a DeathScythe? She knew from the very beginning, and so did you, that you would eventually go separate ways. She did it because she wanted to protect the world, but you can't protect the work from evil if you're being selfish!" Kidd shouted at the weapon, knowing his words would sting. No matter how much he wanted his friends to be happy, he had to think about how the world would be affected if the pair didn't do their job.

"I don't care about the world, Kidd, I care about _her." _Soul's words hung in the air, his back still towards Kidd. "I didn't become a DeathScythe for the world, I did it because she wanted me to, and because she believed I could." Soul turned back to face Kidd. "She was the first one to ever believe in me, the first one to see the potential I have instead of the monster I could become, and I won't betray her for that!"

Kidd knew there was no way around it when Soul set his mind on something, a trait he probably learned from his meister. He chuckled softly to himself before responding to his friend's outburst.

"You win."

Soul stare at Kidd, the words that shocked him still registering in his mind, his face a mask of confusion. "What?" he asked, too afraid to hope that he could stay.

Kidd shook his head at the Deathscythe's response, "I can't say it will be indefinite, or even for a long time, but for now at least, you can stay with Maka." Kidd smiled at Soul's outburst. _He won't go without her, huh? Well that's not something you hear every day, _ he chuckled to himself. _I never realized just how strong their bond is. _ "Maybe one day you'll be able to think of a more permanent solution," Kidd suggested. Secretly Kidd was relieved to have a reason to force Soul to stay. He knew it would be incredibly difficult to find someone to match Soul's wavelength, and one that could keep the Black Blood at bay if it ever resurfaced again. If nothing else, Maka really was a good match for him. Kidd also had to admit that he almost wanted this sort of response from the DeathScythe, one that would confirm Kidd's suspicions of his feelings for his meister.

Soul stared warily at Kidd. "No tricks?"

"And no promises." Kidd responded, turning his attention to the writing utensils on his desk that were slightly off center. "You may go, I'll contact you if I need to," he waved his hand, dismissing Soul from his office. He figured the weapon needed to go see his meister after the stressful conversation they had just had.

The feeling of relief that Soul felt was indescribable. He had promised Maka that day long ago that he wouldn't let anyone else be his partner, and he had kept his promises. Even with all their fights, and after all their faults, he never once wanted another partner. As he walked back to the apartment he shared with her, he thought back to the kiss they had almost shared that day. He hadn't tried again, not sure how she would respond to such an action. He knew that she didn't have a lot of faith in relationships based on her parents failed marriage, something she had confided to him years before. No, he would wait until he had a better understanding of her feelings. And he would wait as long as it took.

He turned to key into the lock of their front door, shoving it open with with his shoulder. "I'm back!" he called as the smell of salmon filtered through his sense. _Salmon? Maka hates fish,_ he thought to himself.

"In the kitchen," Maka called back. Soul strode into the kitchen, surprised to find that Maka had actually grilled salmon for dinner.

"What's with the fish?" he asked, looking at Maka's handiwork.

Maka smiled at him, her emerald eyes lit up with joy. "It's Blair's birthday, so I thought I would make something she'd like. Plus you like fish. . ." she trailed off, wring her hands in her apron. Soul's gaze softened at the familiar gesture. He nodded before responding cheekily.

"Just as long as you don't burn it," he called as he left the room, choosing to go sit on the couch as he ignored her response of indignation.

Maka banged the pans in the kitchen loudly, muttering something about never trying to be nice to boys, which only made Soul chuckle under his breath while he settled on the couch. He flipped through the channels before deciding to watch a basketball game while he waited for Maka to finish dinner.

"-the meeting go?" he heard Maka call from the kitchen.

"What?" he called back. "I can't hear you!" he shouted, facing the kitchen.

"Maybe if you turned the stupid game down you would've!" she shouted back. She sighed before continuing. "I asked how the meeting with Kidd went," she repeated, rolling her eyes at her partner's annoying habits. Soul could be so ignorant sometimes.

Soul swallowed thickly, wondering how to answer. He knew the truth probably wouldn't be good since Maka would want him to do his "duty" as a DeathScythe, selfless as she was. "It was fine," he responded, his tone even.

"Did he give you a new assignment?" Maka shouted back, turning the stove off in the kitchen before walking over to the couch. She plopped down beside her partner on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. Their shoulders were touching, but she was a little hesitant to get any closer to partner, worried he would brush off the affection.

He turned his gaze towards his emerald eyed meister and his gaze softened a little in that moment. "Not really," he shrugged off. "He just told me that I could be getting an assignment eventually, but I'll be here for a while."

"Well that's good," Maka said excitedly. She put her arm around his neck, embracing him quickly. She tried not to overthink the hug, but she had done it before she could think about it. She rushed over to the kitchen trying to hide the blush that was dusting her cheeks.

Soul smirked after he caught a glimpse of her blush, knowing that it was because of the contact they had just shared. Maka always blushed when they had any sort of physical contact, it was just in her nature. Soul loved that he still had that effect on her, even after all the years they had worked together.

He followed her to the kitchen, knowing that he would follow her to the ends of the Earth if he could be the one to make her blush like that every day.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! I'm thinking of throwing an OC weapon and meister pair, how do you guys feel about it. Also, sorry it's a day late, I've been super busy lately! **


	3. Chapter 3

The weapon and meister pair sat quietly in Kidd's office, the meister's hands clasped tightly in her lap. They sat across from the Death God, eyes focused on him completely.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here today. I hope you will be happy here at the DWMA, and I'll expect you to be going on missions in the near future," Kidd said with a tight smile. "But first I would like you to meet the team you will be training under." He drummed his fingers on the dark wood of his desk, waiting for a response from either person. Kidd new enough about their pasts to be able to understand their reliance on each other, as well as their need for the academy.

The Weapon nodded his head in agreement. "We appreciate the opportunity, sir, and we're very glad to be here to continue our education." He turned towards his partner who nodded, trying not to let any nervousness show at the situation. She wasn't always good in new places, but she tried to be for her partner.

Violet grey eyes met storm blue ones in a resolute stare, while Kidd watched the two with amusement.

"Good."

0000000000000

Soul was snapped from his dreams when his phone began ringing. He tried to reach for the device, nearly falling out of bed in the process. His eyes opened slightly, trying to block out as much of the light streaming from the windows as possible. He warily hit the answer button, pulling it to his hear. "Hello?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Soul, it's 8 in the morning, you should be up by now!"

The DeathScythe cursed under his breath when he heard Kidd's voice. "What the Hell do you want this early in the morning on our day off?" he mumbled tiredly.

"I have an assignment."

Soul bolted upright in his bed. "You said I had time-"

"Relax, Soul, you're not going anywhere. It's for both you and Maka. Be in my office in an hour, there are some people I'd like you to meet." Soul heard the audible click before growling softly. He tossed the phone on his bed before deciding to get up. He stretched, cracking his back, a habit he picked up from Maka, before leaving his room.

He crossed to Maka's door, pausing before knocking to wake her. This was her first day off in a while, and he wanted to give her the chance to sleep in since she was always up late reading and studying. She thought he hadn't noticed the light that always crept out from under her door late at night, but he knew she was always up late. He decided against letting her sleep in when he realized how angry she would be. He knocked sharply before calling her name through the door.

When he didn't hear a response he sighed and pushed open the door. He turned toward her bed and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He smiled softly at the sight. She was curled up under her comforter, a book open next to her. He hair was splayed across her pillow wildly, and he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed evenly. _Idiot, _he thought to himself. She was always falling asleep with books on her face.

He crossed to her bed, removing the book from her bed and bookmarking it accordingly. He reached across to grasp her shoulder and shake her softly. "Maka. _Maka, get up." _All she did in response was burrow herself deeper under her blanket and mumble incoherently. Soul sighed before deciding on a different course of action.

He swiftly grabbed her from under her knees, blanket and all, and pulling her off his bed. Her eyes darted open as he pulled her to his chest, his other arm around her shoulders.

"SOUL! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she screeched, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't get up," he grumbled, "So I took matters into my own hands. And I don't think I'm putting you down anytime soon. Idiot," he said affectionately, a smirk on his face.

Maka scowled, her face turning red. "I will Maka chop you into the next century if you don't put me down," she growled.

Soul dropped as if she was on fire.

She tumbled to the floor unceremoniously while Soul shook with laughter. He was wiping tears from his eyes when she stood up shakily. She shoved him, but he only continued to laugh. "Why did you wake me up?" she whined at him.

Her statement sobered him up quickly. He glanced over at her, his laughter finally dying. "Kidd wants to see us at 9, so we better get going." He took a step towards the door before she could respond.

"Wait, why?" she asked. "Didn't you just see him last week?"

"Yeah," he said, putting a hand on his neck. "I guess something came up, so we gotta go. Get in the shower, I'll grab some clothes for you." Maka nodded, heading towards the bathroom. She tried not to stare at Soul, but it was hard not to when the idiot went around the house without a shirt on half the time.

A few minutes later she felt the warm water of the shower washing over her comfortingly as she started to really wake up for the day. Why would Kid want to see them? She shrugged off the confusion as she enjoyed the feeling of warmth.

Meanwhile, Soul was trying to understand how girls got dressed every day. He said he would pick out clothes for her to save time, but now he felt way out of his depth. He knew she liked skirts, so he grabbed a dark blue on for her, but now he didn't know what to do. Eventually he settled on a white button down that she wore a lot. He pulled some black tights from her drawer since it was cold outside, and he didn't want perverts looking up her skirt. He contemplated picking out underwear for her, but figured she'd slam a book down on his head the minute he opened the drawer. He rubbed his head, remembering the last time she had done that.

He dressed himself in the red jeans Maka had given him for Christmas, and a white t-shirt. He'd put a his leather jacket on later so instead he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He figured Maka would take her time in the bathroom, so he put some toast in the toaster for her. She could just eat it when she was ready.

He was almost done eating when he heard her door open. "You know Soul, I have say, I'm really impressed. The clothes you picked out for me actually match this time!" she said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't slept in so much, I wouldn't have had to pick them out in the first place," he retorted, taking his last bite of toast. She stuck her tongue out at him, because even though she was 18, she was still a child at heart.

Soul smirked as he rinsed off the dishes. He had to admit that he was proud of his handiwork. Any change in Maka's appearance, he took credit for. It took some doing, but he finally convinced her to change her boots for ones that reached higher so that they could protect her better. Also, they made her legs look fantastic, but he never told her that part. She still kinda've dressed like a school-kid, but she was planning on going to University soon, so he let it slide. He thought about convincing her to take out the pigtails, but he kinda've liked them now. They were just very her.

He rinsed her plate of while she put on her shoes and brushed her teeth. Sometimes he felt so uncool for being the one to do dishes, but he had to admit that he liked being needed.

He would just never let that slip to Black Star.

They arrived at the door to Kidd's office promptly when they heard voices inside. Maka knocked soundly, and shoved open the door when she heard Kidd's reply to enter.

The sight they met surprised them.

Before them stood a girl of about seventeen, wearing black leggings and a purple halter top minidress. Her dark hair was in a french braid that went down her back, with small curls framing her face. Her eyes were a startling violet with hints of grey. Maka was immediately taken in by the look of determination on the girls face.

Next to her stood a boy of the same age, perhaps six foot. His hair was blonde and was parted to one side. His brown leather jacket looked sturdy and worn, as if he had seen many fights. He stood closely to the girl, as if wanting to protect her, just like Soul often did to Maka.

Maka immediately understood when she read their wavelengths. "Soul," Maka said with a smile, as she noticed him creep closer to her at the mildly threatening aura from the boy, "It's okay, they're like us." She saw a look cross the other girls face, and the determination turned to a look of excitement.

Soul turned to Maka, a question on his tongue.

"They're a weapon and meister pair," she said happily, "Aren't you?" she asked them. The girl nodded her head and the boy seemed to relax a little at that. He looked tired to Maka, but maybe that was because of the light.

"Yes, they're a pair like the two of you," Kidd said, gesturing for Maka and Soul to take a seat. "Violet, Landon, I'd like you to meet Maka, and Soul. They're the pair I was telling you about." Maka shook Violet's hand while Soul shook Landon's before taking a seat. Both girls smiled at each other while the boys eyed each other warily, searching for any kind of threat. Soul grinned toothily, the sharp teeth surprising Landon slightly, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Needless to say, Soul was disappointed he wasn't terrified like most people were.

"I'd like you to do some training with them if you don't mind, as they're both new to the Academy, and a bit inexperienced in terms of fighting." Kidd had a plan that went further than that, but for all intents and purposes that was all they needed to know for the moment.

Maka nodded immediately. "Absolutely!" she said cheerfully. "I'd love to train with you. So whose the weapon and who is the meister?"

Violet responded before her partner, her voice clear. "Landon is my weapon," she said quietly, a look of affection softening her gaze as she glanced toward her partner.

Soul smirked when he looked at Landon. "Then I guess you'll be doing some training with me, Landon. What kind of weapon are you?" he asked. He wanted him to say something lame more than anything, but his response surprised him.

"Dao Swords," he responded evenly, leaning back in his chair. "What about yourself?"

Maka's jaw almost dropped when she heard him speak. Maka didn't have a lot of weaknesses when it came to boys, but Death help her, accents were _hot. British accents were hot as Hell. _Soul's jaw clenched when he heard Landon. This guy was going to be a problem, he just knew it.

Violet smiled at Maka. "So I guess I'll be working with you then?" Maka nodded and squealed a bit. "It's going to be so fun!" she said.

The meeting continued with both groups deciding on a training schedule. At the end of the meeting Kidd asked Soul to stay behind a moment so that he could talk to him. Soul shrugged when Maka asked him why, so she went to go wait by the motorcycle.

Soul leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you pair us up with them?" he asked coolly.

Kidd looked at him, a controlled expression on his face. "Two reasons really. First; they've had a rough start in our world and they could use some stability and training. Second, you need to learn something from them."

Soul blanched at the idea. What could he possibly learn from them? He snorted at the thought. "Like what?" he asked incredulously.

The look Kidd gave him was enough to get his attention seriously. "Does Maka know about the last meeting we had?" he asked evenly. Soul looked away.

"She knows about it," Soul said quietly, his hair falling in his face as he slumped against the wall.

"Does she know what you told me? Does she know how you feel about her?"

Soul looked down this time, unwilling to face the look Kidd was giving him.

"That's what I thought. I think we're done for now, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka squinted, her eyes blearing with concentration. She held the weight for as long as she could before slowly bringing it down to her chest as she exhaled.

Violet stood just next to her, spotting to make sure that the scythemeister didn't hurt herself.

They had been training together for several weeks and the two girls had enjoyed their vigorous training routines. Maka tended to push Violet harder than she had ever been pushed before, and Violet appreciated the older girl's help.

As Maka put the bar up on she slowly sat up, sweat across her forehead. "How many?" she asked, reaching for her towel.

"Was I supposed to be counting?" Violet asked with an innocent look on her face. She laughed when Maka tossed the towel at her before responding. "5 more than last time, so you're on track." Maka beamed as she stood up, reaching for her water bottle.

"Read for our run?" Maka asked, stretching out her legs while Violet did the same. Violet nodded.

"How far this time?"

Maka grinned widely. "Further than last time, so probably 15 miles?"

As Maka stretched her hamstrings she noticed the far-off look in her trainee's eyes. Her usually vibrant irises were downcast and dull, and her cheeks looked sullen as she held her foot up to her hip to stretch her calves mindlessly. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her emerald eyes.

Violet looked up abruptly, letting her foot fall to the ground, her grey nike shorts pulling down slightly. "Nothing," she said stubbornly.

The exasperated expression on Maka's face was sufficient enough to make Violet feel guilty for brushing off her concern. "Fine," she said with a sigh. She plopped down on the weight bench, flexing and pointing her feet while she sat in silence. She glanced around the room around her, noting the mirrors that covered the wall and the white tile and the floor that could use a good scrub.

"Why do you think Kidd wanted us to work together, Maka?" Violet asked suddenly.

Maka was surprised at the statement, and she had often wondered the same yourself. She took a seat next to the swordmeister carefully, trying to articulate her thoughts. "I think," she said cautiously, "it's for the benefit of all involved." She looked at Violet evenly, noting the confused and doubtful look on her face.

"Look," she said, holding her hands out in front of her, "I've known Kidd for years, and he never does things without thinking them through first. Unless, of course," she added thoughtfully, "It has something to do with symmetry," she said with a fond smirk.

"But what possible benefit could there be to this right now? Sure, I'm getting stronger as a meister and a fighter, but shouldn't I be strengthening my bond with my weapon?" she asked softly, tears in the corners of her eyes. Maka patted her back assuringly.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. Maka wasn't good with tears, but she had a gentle soul and she could sense the pain in the girl.

"It sounds stupid," Violet said, taking a shaky breath, "but it's been so long since I worked with Landon. It stresses me out," she said while wringing her hands, "going so long without seeing him. It's been just the two of us for so long, ever since he transformed, and now I feel like we haven't really worked together in weeks." She wiped a tear from her eye, taking a deep breath.

Maka sat quietly before responding to the girl. "I get what you mean. I spend every day waiting in fear for the day that Soul gets called to act on his duties as a DeathScythe, leaving me behind." She leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "So I guess, for now, I have to just be content with the time I have with him." She smiled widely, and Violet returned the smile, though slightly less full.

She was never the kind of girl to voice her fears, and in fact, Soul was the only one she ever really told them to. She could recall sobbing in his arms when the nightmares came and she relived the battle with Asura, the madness setting in. Soul was the only person she really relied on, as much as she hated to admit it, and she knew she would never admit it to him. She could understand the way Violet felt, because she often felt the same way when separated from her partner.

The only sound in the room was the whirring of the air conditioning, blowing a soft breeze over both the girls.

There was a long pause before Maka spoke again. "I think," she said hesitantly, "we should call it good for the day. I think we need a break from the training." Violet nodded, her breathing finally evening out. "Do you want me to call Landon and have him come get you? I have to call Soul anyway since I don't really feel like walking anyway . . ." she trailed off absently.

She didn't want to think about how much she really wanted to just hear Soul's voice over the phone. Her dependency on him at grown exponentially in the last few months, and she just hoped he hadn't noticed too much.

Twenty minutes later she was seated on the back of Soul's motorcycle, her arms wrapped around his waist in a familiar and comforting gesture. It soothed her soul having him so close, their wavelengths adjacent. The rush of wind passing by gave them the quiet she needed to think on how to address her training of the new meister and weapon.

_When the door to the gym opened Violet practically flew across the room to Landon, her soul crying out for him. She stopped perhaps a foot from him, pausing to recollect herself. Her hair was messy and dried sweat clung to her frame, but her eyes were shining to see her partner._

_Landon looked like he couldn't have cared less about her appearance._

_He pulled her to him, his arms around her waist and her hands crushed between them as he swore under his breath. He pushed her away, his hands gripping her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that," he said softly. "When Maka called and said I needed to get over here and take you home early, I thought you had hurt yourself again. You're still not completely healed, you shouldn't be-"_

_He stopped when he noticed the contented sigh coming from his meister. "I'm fine," she assured him, her voice regaining it's usually composure. "We're just done training for the day." She reached for his hand, wrapping her fingers around his contentedly. "Now, I think we should go get some lunch, since I assume Soul hasn't let you eat at all today," she said leading him out of the room, her previous fears and stress all but forgotten in the moment she saw her partner._

Maka chuckled at the memory, glad that Violet's stress had been abated for the moment. She hoped to be able to understand the girl and her story soon so she could know the best way to help her.

"What's got you laughing?" Soul called back to Maka. He felt the way her laughter vibrated through his spine, the feeling soothing but still causing a tingling feeling in his chest.

Her smile was wide and it would've melted his heart if he could have seen it. "Nothing," she shouted back. "Just the exchange between Landon and Violet when he came to get her this earlier." She hated talking when they were on the bike as it forced her to yell over the roar of the engine and the sounds of the road. They were almost home anyway, so soon they could just talk normally.

_Damn, _Soul thought to himself. He knew he'd wasted an opportunity to get closer to Maka. to make her feel just how important she was to him. Instead of rushing to her side, pulling her into his arms, something that would have been undoubtedly uncool, he had arrived wordlessly, leaning against the doorframe with usual smirk and his body hunched over like usual. It was going to be hard for him to shake off his "cool" habits, but if anyone could force him into it, it would be Maka. She was always making him do uncool things, but he kinda've appreciated it anyway.

Maka had approached him with her usual smile, pulling him away from the gym and towards the bike wordlessly. Frankly, she always had the ability to make him speechless with just a look.

His only hope was that this wasn't a permanent problem.

"What do you know about Landon?" Maka asked suddenly as she dismounted from the bike. He followed after her, propping up the kickstand.

His expression turned to one of surprise as he read her face. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to understand Violet better. And Kidd's motives," she added, kicking a rock with her foot as they headed toward their apartment. "And you can tell a lot about a person based on their partner and their relationship with them," she mentioned as an afterthought, her eyes unable to meet his.

"Well," he said scratching his neck, "He seems alright. I mean, he's strong and he's got his transformation under control. He's got a pretty level head, I guess, and Violet is really important to him." He wanted her to meet his gaze because he knew she was referencing their relationship, or whatever you would call it, with that statement just as much as the other meister/weapon pair. But Maka was as stubborn as ever, her gaze trained fixedly on the knob to their front door that they had just approached. She silently pulled out her key, jamming it into the lock swiftly and turning as she pressed into the door.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, both of them keeping to themselves, lost in their own thoughts, until after dinner. Soul had made curry and it was Maka's turn to do the dishes, which she did faithfully and perfectly. Unfortunately, it also meant it was Soul's turn to pick the movie.

"Sooouuuull," Maka whined as she plopped down next to him on the couch. "I don't want to watch this garbage," she said, shifting on the couch to sit next to him.

"Too bad, it's my turn," he retorted, turning up the volume to the new Terminator movie. "It's about to get good. Besides," he said, "It's better than your girly dramas anyway." He smirked when she shoved her shoulder into his wordlessly while he reached for another hand full of popcorn.

Maka reached for the popcorn as well, resigning herself to misery for the evening. But if she was going to be miserable, she might as well get some popcorn out of it. "Fine," she grumpily. She put her head on his shoulder, exhaustion from the day finally overtaking her. She shivered, both from the cold and from the tingling feeling that came from touching him.

"Cold?"

She looked at her weapon and shrugged. "I'm fine," she dismissed.

Soul heaved a sigh before plucking a blanket from next to him on the couch and tossing it at her face. She shot him a grateful look that couldn't have lasted more than a second, but he saw it nonetheless and the blood on his body rushed to his head, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded.

She wrapped the blanket around herself, a yawn escaping her mouth as she snuggled up next to him contentedly.

It took everything in Soul's power to remain completely still. Any sudden movements might frighten her, and he wouldn't want that. Before he knew it, he heard her breathing even out and he released the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He spared a glance down at her, noting that he eyes had close and she had fallen asleep. _Idiot,_ he thought to himself.

It was in the moments when she was quiet that he really knew he couldn't ever be parted from her. Those moments when she wasn't pouting, or stomping around, or doing anything in particular. She was vulnerable, and she only showed this side to him. It made him feel special to know that she felt so safe with him, to know that she trusted him with so much. Sleeping left one vulnerable, and Maka was fiercely independent and strong, fighting every stigma that girls were weak in any way. Her eyelids fluttered slightly when he readjusted himself so he could stay in the position longer, but she stayed asleep.

It wasn't long before he was out just like she was.

She didn't know what show was on when she woke up, some infomercial or other, but she did note her head was on his chest, his arm thrown lazily around her waist while his head was thrown back onto the backrest. Her cheeks reddened, but she refused to move. Any sudden movements might wake him, and that would only make the situation more awkward than it already was.

Furthermore, and she would never admit this to _anyone_, but she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there in his comforting embrace, breathing in the way he smelled, spicy with just a hint of motor oil. An odd combination, but he made it work. He was warm and comfortable, a secret she would take to the grave.

So she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**A/N Thank you to ****rochellelovespets****, ****younevercouldcontrolme****, and ****IsabellaSabina****, for reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter is a few days late, it's been super busy lately. College application deadlines and whatnot. Anyway, reviews are really appreciated! Thank you and sorry again! **


	5. Chapter 5 - When the walls begin to fall

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months before the true reason behind Kidd's assignment was made clear.

And neither sets of meisters were exactly happy about it.

Maka's stomach churned and her heart beat rapidly as they entered the Shinigami's office. She knew nothing good could come from the meeting.

She had grown closer to Violet, and had even started working with Landon, too. She found Landon to be an intelligent and capable partner, and he was infinitely patient with her fumbling, due to her being unfamiliar with swords. However, she still preferred her own partner, no matter how cranky he could get or how many shark-toothed smirks he sent her.

She only hoped he felt the same.

She knew that Violet had been wielding him while she had trained with Landon. Violet had a soul similar to Tsubaki's, in that she could learn to work with almost any weapon if she wanted to, as long as the weapon was willing. Her naturally sweet disposition only made Maka more jealous of the girl. Maka really liked the girl, but she had to admit she was at least a little envious of the girl.

Violet was curvy, while Maka's body had barely filled out to an acceptable level over the years. Violet's hair was thick and dark, while Maka's was a pale, ashen blonde that had little volume and body. Violet was sweet and even-tempered, just like her partner, and she was able to reach a vulnerable level that most boys found endearing.

Maka was just a violent bookworm that had very obvious feelings for her partner that she didn't want to act on. That was completely normal, right?

Maka shook herself out of her thoughts, hoping that her partner hadn't noticed her spacing.

"How long is this going to take, Kidd?" Soul drawled lazily. He hated having meetings with Kidd. They almost always meant something bad.

While Soul had to admit that he Landon was growing on him, and that he was alright with Violet wielding him, he still preferred Maka over anyone else. Bar none. She was his meister and his best friend. Someone he loved and adored, and someone he would protect no matter what.

Kidd tried not to smirk at the DeathScythe's words. He clasped his hands together, putting his elbows on his desk in the exact center. Symmetry was always important.

"I have an assignment for you."

The room was dead silent.

Well, silent besides the erratic heartbeats of the weapons and meisters.

Soul clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth. He wanted nothing more than to remain calm, and he hoped, no, he _prayed _that this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Spit it out."

He could see Violet and Landon visibly tense next to him in anticipation. They were a competent weapon/meister pair and the DWMA had high hopes for them. Unfortunately, they hadn't been on very many missions yet, so their field skills hadn't been fully tested.

"I understand," Kidd began, "That not everyone will be happy with this arrangement. But believe me," he said, holding up his hand to stop Soul from interrupting, "I have my reasons."

Maka could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Why wasn't she going to like this? She loved missions and assignments, so why would this one be different?

"Soul, I am stationing you in Paris for a few months."

He paused before continuing.

"And Violet will be going with you."

The look of shock that crossed Maka's face was almost enough to make Kidd change his mind. Almost.

"Hold on a second-" Maka shouted. "Soul is _my _partner, and while I believe Violet to be a perfectly capable meister, shouldn't _I _be the one going with him?" Maka was beyond furious. Why would Kidd want to separate them?

It was then that the room erupted into chaos. All four weapons and meisters shouted indignantly, demanding for Soul and Violet not to leave. What were Maka and Landon going to do while they were gone? Why should everyone be separated? What was Kidd getting at?

"ENOUGH!"

And the silence resumed.

"Everyone, calm down. Maka and Landon will stay here until further notice." He took a deep breath before continuing, while the others in the room continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Violet," he said, gesturing to the swordmeister, "spent a lot of her childhood in Paris, and will be an appropriate guide for Soul in the unfamiliar territory. She also speaks the language. Am I correct?" he asked.

Violet nodded her head sheepishly. "Yes, I speak French, and yes, I know my way around France," she said with a grimace. "But," she added, "Wouldn't it be better to have two meister/weapon pairs?" she added, biting her lip, worry evident in her eyes. Kidd shook his head.

"I have other plans. You two will leave on Friday, you will pick up your documents and dossier from Elizabeth tomorrow."

Nobody moved, despair finally setting in.

"You're dismissed."

000000000000000000000

"I'm going to go take a shower, Landon," Violet said, hopping up from her spot on the couch. He nodded at her absently as she walked away.

"You okay?" Soul said, nudging the demon sword.

Soul had been at Landon and Violet's apartment for the past hour, discussing traveling arrangements with Violet.

Or at least, that's what he told Maka.

The truth was that he didn't want to face his partner. He didn't want to see how upset she was, and he definitely didn't want her to see his frustration.

"Oh, yeah," Landon answered shifting in his seat. "I'm just worried about her."

Soul shrugged, understanding the other boy's feelings. He would feel the same way if it was Maka. He took a sip of the tea they had made earlier to try and settle his nerves before speaking again. "You know I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her," he reassured his friend. "After all," he added cockily, "I am a DeathScythe." He grinned toothily, trying to hide the anger still buried inside him.

Landon chuckled softly and Soul's attempts at arrogance. "I'd feel better if it was Black Star." He paused, turning to look Soul in the eye. "But Thank you." he said sincerely.

"No problem, just make sure you keep an eye out for Maka. She can be really reckless sometimes," he said with a shudder, remembering all the times that she had rushed into battle, completely unprepared.

Landon didn't respond, lost in his thought again.

"Dude, this isn't cool. What's eating you?"

The demon sword's head was down, his elbows on his knees. He looked completely resigned and a shiver passed through him. He spoke softly in response. "It's been a long time."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up again, but his elbows were still firmly planted on his knees. He blew into his fists as if trying to give them warmth, despite the temperature of the room. "It's been just the two of us for a long time. She was with me when I started transforming," he explained. "We were hanging out at a coffee shop in New York, right by our school, when we felt this dark presence. I didn't even think about it, I just transformed."

"One minute," he said with a gesture of his hands, "We're drinking coffee, and the next I'm flying into her hand, and she's flying out the door, charging some monster." He closed his eyes to better visualize and remember the scene, leaning back into his seat and putting his arms behind his head. "She didn't even know what it was, but she had the courage to fight it. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and I know it kinda've freaked her out, but she said she wouldn't leave my side, that we were partners now."

Soul nodded knowingly. A lot of weapons manifested when they were under a great deal of stress. However, the stress usually wasn't due to the presence of an evil soul.

Landon continued, much to Soul's relief. He had to admit that he found their story fascinating. "My parents rejected me, calling me a mutant when I showed them what happened, what I could do. But Violet said she would go with me wherever I went. When she told her parents that she wanted to be a meister, which it turns out her great grandmother was one too, they told her she was crazy." His eyes turned downcast for a moment. "It was three months before they spoke to her again. They talk a lot now, but I can tell that she still thinks about how they rejected her." He grinned wryly. "Meanwhile, I try not to think about my folks too much. Maybe one day my little sister will come around, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I send presents on her birthday, and cards from time to time, but I doubt my parents give them to her. They're probably just trying to erase me," he said bitterly.

"Dude," Soul commented, "That's messed up."

"Isn't it?"

"I get it though," Soul said after a moment. "Until you guys came to the DWMA, it was just you two for a while. Your old life had turned it's back on you, so now she's all you have." Landon nodded, a wistful look in his eyes.

Soul knew that look. He knew that look often appeared on his own face when he thought of his beloved meister. Maybe . . .

"I'm done!"

Both boys turned towards the shout that came from the bathroom. Violet crossed over to Landon, her wet hair tumbling over her shoulders, a brush in her hand. She sat directly in front of him, handing him a hair tie and the brush. "Please?" she asked, her eyes full of innocence and trust.

"Fine," her partner sighed, beginning to brush out the tangles in her hair. She scooted closer to him so that he wouldn't have to reach so far.

"Dude-"

"Don't even," Landon cut Soul off. "This never leaves this room." Violet giggled softly from her position on the floor.

"Sorry Landon," she said sheepishly. "But you're really good at this."

"Yeah, whatever Vi," he said with a roll of his eyes. He noticed that she was wearing his grey t-shirt again. How did she manage to steal his clothes so often?

Soul stood up, putting his hands into his pocket. "Well, it's getting late, I should probably head out," he said, heading towards the door.

"Goodnight, Soul!" Violet called cheerfully after him.

As he shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but feel inspired by the what he had witnessed. While it wasn't exactly cool to braid a girl's hair, it was something Landon was willing to do for Violet. What he needed to do now was go see his partner. Even if it was only for a few days more, he knew there were plenty of things he had to say to her, things that couldn't be left unsaid.

**Okay, okay, hate me. I know this is really late. I'll go over this tomorrow for typos, but for now I'm just going to post it. Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hundred

**First of all, let me say that this chapter is why I love reviews. After a review from **_**The Author Haru, I **_**realized that this chapter needed to come a little early. I hadn't figured out how I wanted to start the story, and the question gave me the inspiration I needed on where to start. Thank You!**

Soul sped through the night on his motorcycle, the only sound the roar of his engine. The lights flashed in the night, leaving a trail just behind him. He rounded a corner, knowing he was going to fast, and not caring one bit. The feelings inside him were causing nothing but turmoil, and the only way to get them out was to drive as fast and far as possible.

As he took the next turn too fast, he felt his bike veer to the right. He shifted his weight to adjust, but overcorrected. He slid from his bike, rolling across the asphalt a few feet. He groaned, his head in his hands. He protected his head, wishing that he had heeded Maka's advice and worn a helmet. He sat up slowly, his head spinning.

After assessing that there was no real damage done besides some serious bruising he swore under his breath. He then took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts deftly. His crimson eyes were cast over, anger hiding in their depths. He pulled the phone to his ear as he leaned against the curb.

"Why?" he asked when the phone stopped ringing. His voice was empty, a mask to hide the frustration.

"Why what? Why did I separate you two?" Kidd responded, his voice almost bored. "We've been through this, Soul."

"You told me I had time, and I told you I would never go anyway!" Soul shouted in the speaker.

"I gave you months, Soul, and you never did anything about it."

Soul paused to let Kidd's words sink in. "Do anything about what?"

"About her. About how you love her, Soul. Don't deny it, we both know it's true."

. . .

"It's true," Soul said softly.

"So if you're not going to do anything while you're together, really appreciate her while you have her, then maybe it's best you spend some time apart. Maybe then, you'll gain the guts to do something about her."

It felt as if the whole world was silent, holding it's breath for what Soul would say in response.

"What . . . What do I do?" Soul's voice was soft, hesitant, even.

"How should I know? She's your partner Soul."

"What if I said no?"

"You can't say no, Soul. It's your responsibility. I was serious when I said I needed you to go to Paris. Paris just happened to come at a convenient time."

"So I still have to go to Paris?"

Kidd sighed, hoping to draw the conversation to an end. He still had a lot of responsibilities to fulfill for the evening. "Yes, nothing will change that."

"But I thought you said you wanted me to do something?"

"And you can, _when you get back."_

"What if it didn't work?" Soul asked suddenly.

Kidd laughed before answering. "Well then I guess I'd have to try something else."

The thought struck Soul. What was he doing, playing with their lives like that?

"You ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You ass." Soul's voice was dripping with venom. Despite his good intentions, the plan was not without fault. "Us being apart is never going to be a good idea. What if she goes on a mission and gets hurt without me? What if something happens? What if, Death forbid, somebody else comes along and realizes just how amazing she is and falls in love with her just like I did? _What if I don't come back?_ What if, Kidd?"

A click on the other side of the phone was the only response Soul got.

It was twenty minutes later when Soul was standing at their front door, hands shaking tentatively, afraid of what he would see on the other side of the door.

But he knew, no matter what happened, _she _was on the other side of the door.

But im staring at

What once was the wall

Separating east and west

Now they meet admidst

The broad daylight

No matter what, he had to face her. He had to tell her.

When he pushed open the door he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Yes, she was there. But she was in state that he hadn't seen her in since the hospital.

Maka sat against the armrest of the sofa, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her pigtails were gone, letting her hair fan out around her. She wore his old black sweatshirt.

But what surprised him the most was her eyes.

The clear emerald was replaced by a dull moss green, glazed over with tears. Her cheeks and nose were red. When her eyes met his she tried to look away, to hide her weakness from his gazed, but she was unsuccessful.

He didn't say anything when he took a seat beside her, pulling her crumpled form to his chest, letting her tears stain his shirt. They sat like this for a moment before she spoke.

"You're leaving," she said quietly, her voice breaking. He didn't say anything to respond, simply nodding in agreement.

"You're leaving, and what if you don't come back?" she asked into his shoulder. She squirmed from his grasp a bit, his arms sliding down to her waist, still tightly wrapped around her. "What if something happens, Soul?"

Her wide eyes met his, fear in their depths. He could hear the pain in her voice and it broke him. His strong meister, the embodiment of bravery, was afraid. But she was only afraid for him, and that was something he loved.

"I'll always come back, Maka. Always." He pulled her closer to him, using his hand to tilt her chin up. "Do you understand? That I'll always come back to you?"

"But what if-" but he silenced her in a way that only he could do.

He crushed his lips to hers, feather light. They were only there for a moment before he pulled back. "Now do you understand?" he asked, his breath ghosting across her face.

She blushed slightly, her mind confused and her heart beating madly. "I think so. Care to remind me again?" He chuckled before resuming their kiss, this one just as tender as the one before, but in it was all the emotions of the last 7 years as it turned more hungry. It wasn't long before she reached up, knotting her fingers in his hair as his hand trailed deliciously down her spine, sending shudders through her. They eventually broke apart to breathe, choosing to rest their heads against each other.

So this is where you are

And this is where I am

Somewhere between

Unsure and a hundred

If she was unsure about him before, she certainly wasn't now. She took a deep breath, breathing him in, allowing him to fill her senses. Even if it was just for a moment, she needed him to be here.

Even if just for a moment.

What would tomorrow bring? And the day after?

The thought made her pull back, uncertainty beginning to cloud her thoughts. Soul sensed her movements and his eyes met hers again.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice soft and caring, a tone she still needed to get used to because it made her brain go fuzzy and her blood rush in her ears.

"It's just . . ." she began, unsure of where to go. "What does this mean? You're still leaving in two days," she stated, panic rising in her voice. Now that she knew, really knew what it meant to have him, how could she let him go?

"Idiot," he chuckled, pulling her to his chest again. "Even if I go for awhile, like I told you, I'll always come back."

"Come back for what, Soul? What are you coming back to?"

"The woman I love."

The silence that followed was the loudest thing Maka had ever heard. Her mind flooded with thoughts. Why was he saying this all of a sudden? Was it because he was leaving?

"You don't mean that," she said bitterly, pulling away from him. "You're confused because you're leaving." She extracted herself from his grip, the look of confusion on his face hurting her with every movement.

"Maka, you must know, you must know how I've felt about you all these years. Now, now I've just felt a much needed push," he said sheepishly. He already missed her warm presence, but he made no move to pull her back to him. Maka was never one to be forced.

"Prove it," she retorted, raising her chin defiantly. Despite the pain she felt, despite how hurt she was, she was still as headstrong as ever.

What could he possibly do to prove it to her? He had kissed her, admitted that he loved her, what more was there? And then a thought struck him.

"Marry me."

**Whoo! What a great note to end on! Okay, the song referenced is "Hundred" by The Fray. I've actually used a lot of their music to inspire this piece, and I intend on using several of their songs in the next few chapters. Also, I've been thinking of a prompt challenge for myself. If my lovely readers would PM me a prompt with 5 words, I will write and dedicate a fic to that person. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and follows!**

**Angel**


	7. Chapter 7 - Marry Me

The wedding was a simple one, just something from a midnight chapel downtown. Maka wore a white lace dress she dug out of the back of her closet and Soul wore his favorite suit with the red shirt.

But to them, it was perfect.

The drive to the chapel was done in contented silence, neither wanting to speak for fear of ruining the magic of the event.

They were being spontaneous, or at least that's what they told themselves.

In reality, this moment had been in front of them for a long time, it just took one of them finally confronting it.

When the "priest" looked at them with tired eyes, he smiled for the first time that night. He could see how young they were, just barely in their twenties, but he could also see the devotion that they had shared.

"Do you have any vows you would like to make?" the elderly man asked kindly.

Soul looked at his partner, the woman he loved more than anything. She deserved to know how he felt, even if he couldn't put it all into words.

"Forever will never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you."

She smiled back at him, her eyes wide and shimmering. She responded in turn. "Together will never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you." The words rolled off her tongue before she could stop them and she blushed profusely at the clicheness of her statement. But it was how she truly felt, and she was done denying her love. "I promise to always be happy by your side, even when you drive me insane," she added with a wide grin.

He grinned back at her, wondering how he could top his meister and soon to be wife, and then a thought occurred to him. "I promise to sing to you when all the music dies." And he would. Whenever she was unhappy, he would do anything to bring her back, just like he had pulled her back from the madness.

When the priest asked for rings Soul cursed under his breath. It tends to be the kind of thing that slips your mind when one goes for a last minute wedding.

Maka giggled at her partner, pulling two rings from the dress in her pocket. She slipped one on to his finger, a solid gold band that had belonged to her Grandfather, and a matching gold band with an emerald in the center the same shade as her eyes, that had been her Grandmother's engagement ring. She rolled her eyes as she slipped the ring onto Soul's finger, enjoying the sensation it brought to her. "I figured you'd forget," she said with a giggle.

Soul smiled at her and took the other ring from her palm, sliding it onto her ring finger with reverence. He didn't let go of her hand as the priest said the words handed down through generations. They responded appropriately, their eyes never leaving the face of their partner.

Soul's favorite part was when the priest said he could kiss the bride.

"Are you read, Ms. Evans?" he asked with a grin as he leaned towards his much loved meister.

She smiled back at him wantonly. "I think the real question is, are _you _ready, Mr. Evans?"

"As I'll ever be," he whispered as their lips met.

This kiss was different than the previous one, filled with tenderness and humility and a tiny hint of the future.

It was like a Fairy Tale.

They rode back to their apartment, their emotions like a quiet hum stirring their souls. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist, a feeling he relished.

Though she had always done so before, it felt different.

Maybe it was because he was no longer imagining that it meant more that her just trying to not fall off.

As they approached their apartment a feeling of apprehension washed over them. They had just gotten married.

They hadn't told anyone, not even their families.

Soul swallowed thickly when he thought about what Spirit was going to do to him when he found out, but when Maka's hand brushed against his as she dismounted from the bike, he realized he didn't care.

He had his beloved meister by his side, and he had her forever. Nothing was going to break them apart.

Soul held her hand as they walked up the stairs to their home, his heart pounding. He stopped before he reached the door, much to the dismay of his partner.

"What's wrong, Soul?" she asked, her emerald eyes filled with concern. She had a sort of glow, a visible amount of euphoria and Soul wanted to kiss her again.

"Nothing, I just want to do this right." He smirked when Maka looked at him with confusion, and he took a step closer to her. Before she could react he snaked an arm around the back of her knees, the other around her upper back as he lifted her into his arms.

She let out a gasp which was quickly followed by a blush and a giggle. She smiled at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder as he carried her into their home.

She was surprised when he didn't immediately put her down. "Where are we going, Soul?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead before responding. "My room. Well, I suppose it's our room now . . ."

_Oh._

_Oh, _Maka hadn't thought of _that. _

But she would be lying if she said she didn't want it.

Her insides fluttered and heartbeat quickened as another blush spread across her cheeks.

Soul eyed her, a soft smile on his lips. "That is, if it's okay with you . . ." he asked softly, stopping outside his bedroom. He still held her in his arms but his grip loosened slightly to allow her to free herself if she felt uncomfortable.

He would never force her to do something she didn't want. He loved her too much for that. And the kind of men who did that were _not _cool.

She smiled back at him and his heart stopped as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I want to."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

Soul pressed his shoulder into the door as he kept his mouth firmly on hers. He could taste her mouth and smell her sweet skin as she pressed into him.

He placed her feet on the ground by the edge of his bed as her hands reached up to tug his hair, deepening the kiss. He felt her smile against him when he made a noise in response to her caress.

Sneaking an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him was a _good choice._

The back of her knees hit the mattress and he pushed her onto it gently, the comforter soft against her skin. She inhaled as Soul began to kiss her neck, his tongue licking the sensitive skin, his teeth nibbling along her ear.

He reached around her dress, sliding the zipper down slowly and she pulled at his tie.

"I love you," he breathed against her face.

"I love you too," she said softly as she felt the fabric slide along her shoulder.

They both smiled, content in their mutual affection. For the first time, they would finally feel the love they had so craved and the touch they had so desired.

And it was amazing.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**The Author Haru**_ **for being such a lovely reviewer. And yes, it was a cliffhanger.**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was late, but all of my inspiration has been going to other stories lately. I promise that I haven't forgotten about this one though! Anyway, this chapter is about as "steamy" as it's going to get, so don't worry about any lemons or anything. I really don't feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff anyway, but I wanted to get the point across in this chapter. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!**


End file.
